Halo: Sangheili X Spartan Love
by alycat107
Summary: Xere 'Mdalkam fell in love with Sarah Palmer when he first saw her face. Sarah Palmer met Xere and doesn't know why he looked at her in a way she never had seen someone look at her before. Will Sarah ever have feelings for Xere as well? Will she ever find out that Xere has deep feelings for her? Wanna know what happens? Then read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Palmer was landing her Pelican by an edge of a cliff. She made sure the Pelican didn't fall off so she put where the whole Pelican was on the ground and none of the Pelican hanging of the edge. She got off the Pelican and was greeted by a Sangheili.  
She took her helmet off for a bit to find the Sangheili dazed and just staring at her. She didn't know why he was just staring at her though she just shrugged it off as they talked for a bit and as they Sangheili greeted and welcomed her to Sangheilios. 


	2. Chapter 2

Xere 'Mdalkam came to greet the Spartan. He had no idea which Spartan he was going to greet. He saw as the Spartan came out of her Pelican. The Spartan walked over to him and he greeted her.

"Welcome to Sangheilios Spartan." He said in his normal calm voice.

The Spartan nodded taking the helmet off. He saw as it was...

 _A female...?_ He asked confused in his mind but then felt dazed as he saw her lovely face. His hearts started pounding as he felt this amazing feeling through though him.

She introduced herself, "I'm Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer."

He realized he was talking and snapped out of it, "I am Xere 'Mdalkam. It is a pleasure to meet you Spartan."

She nodded as they shook hands, "Pleaser to meet you as well."

Xere was happy he was on break for the moment. He was glad he met her.

He got an idea in his mind as they talked for a bit, _I will write a poem about her._

After they finished talking, he walked to a place so no one can see or hear him. He found a recording and decided to record the poem. He smiled to himself a bit liking his idea.

Lots of the Sangheili were usually grumpy mostly because they were tired of this war and wanted it to end. Though they never said or complained about any of it. Xere noticed that they had more of an attitude now. He thought as well since they have to  
/fight their own brothers as they called them. Xere understood why they weren't their usual self. He sometimes was as well.

He felt like the Sangheili were like family and brothers and sisters to him, since females were allowed now as well to join and fight. But the some Sangheili joined up with the Covenant which made Xere feel like he lost his brothers and didn't know how  
/to get them back. Some of them were his good friends as well.

He turned on the recorder and started to record his poem. After he was done, he checked to see if he needed to change anything or not. Which he kinda did since some the words didn't seem right to him. He decided to delete the recording and tried again.

He started the recording again. "Deleted previous recording. Starting new recording." He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I saw you standing at your ship. Armored hand on armored hip. My hearts begin to pound. So lovely of what I found. I love  
/your bright and shinny armor. Human named Commander Palmer. I wish that we cou-" He stopped immediately as he saw a Grunt coming to him listening to the recording.

Xere hoped the Grunt didn't hear it at all as some anger rose a bit. Mostly because of embarrassment if the Grunt did hear him. But he wasn't going to show the Grunt that.

Xere forgot he left the recording on, "What are you doing here GRUNT?!" He asked angrily at the Grunt.

The Grunt just started laughing.

Xere quietly growled to himself, "Wh- Why are you laughing?! I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR ARMS!" He said full of anger now.

The Grunt was scared for a second then ran away laughing.

Xere realized the recording was still going and turned it off. He growled a bit quietly as he left the spot not really wanting to record again incase any more distraction was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah was standing in front of the back of the Pelican. The door to the back was open and ready. She was waiting on Spartan Jameson Locke to arrive. He was supposed to go to Dr. Catherine Halsey for information if her plan and when she was done, he was  
supposed to come and come in the Pelican so they could go continue their mission. Palmer was now just waiting patiently for Locke to arrive. By now, Palmer had her helmet back on.

She was thinking. She was thinking why that Sangheili was just staring at her. She had no idea why he was. She pushed that aside trying to stay focused in case Locke would come without her knowing. She just stayed there waiting. 


	4. Chapter 4

Xere sighed as he heard his yelling in his recording. He decided to leave it since he couldn't really take the yelling part out. He didn't want to do another recording in case another distraction was going to happen again. He decided to stand up and walkaround.  
Before he did, he wanted to go see Sarah again.

He came back and saw her but without her seeing him. He smiled too himself.

 _She is so lovely..._ He thought to himself as he looked at her.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. Everything about her was lovely. He didn't know why he suddenly felt this way. He just knew he did and loved it. He neverwanted to have this feeling leave at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah waited for Agent Locke to arrive. She heard in the comms that he was getting close to where her and Dr. Halsey were. Heard Locke and Halsey speak until she told him. She didn't wanna speak on open channel for her plan she wanted to tell him.

She waited patiently again, as she stood by the Pelican, still with her helmet still on. She didn't really know what to do other than stand there. So she startedthinking again. Didn't know why she was other than because she had nothing else to do.  
She thought ofthe plan Halsey had and hoped it will work if Osiris timed it right.

The plan for that was for Locke's team to have the Arbiter help them find Sunion on Sangheilios. **(I don't know how to spell Sunion sorry...)** Then when they get there, there will be a Guardian, a Forerunner machine that is very dangerous.  
Thesuper UNSC computer A.I named Cortona, has Chief and his team, the blue team on board as well. Osiris were trying to look for Blue Team and bring them back or "home" as Sarah also heard some of the Osiris called it. For example, Locke said  
that whenhe was talking about Master Chief. Chief was raised most of his life in the army so it's technically like his home.

Sarah saw someone in the distance. They were coming to her. She couldn't tell who it was at first. When the figure got closer, she was surprised to see who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Xere looked at Sarah for a bit thinking about her. He felt like he was confident to go talk to her and tell her his feelings for her. But his body didn't really want to move. His brain was all ready when his legs and body just wanted to stay. He sighedto  
himself want to go to her and tell her.

Xere moved a little closer finally but he moved quietly. Sarah didn't see him yet, he noticed. He started moving a little closer again. Again, she didn't see him. He moved closer and closer to her. Eventually, he was close enough to herbut farenough  
away for her to have her personal space.

He didn't say anything at first.

"Is there something you need?" Sarah asked in her usual voice.

He opened up his mandibles secretly a bit nervous, "Sarah, there is something I want to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah looked at Xere. He couldn't see her face under her helmet, but she was confused.

 _What did he want to tell me? Did something go wrong with the plan for the mission?_ Questions filled her brain, but she tried to clear her brain from them. When he spoke, the words he said were very surprising. Nothing of what she ever expected  
him to

say.

Xere opened his mandibles as he started to speak, "Sarah Palmer, I- er..." He was secretly mad at himself for stumbling over words already.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him now as she was taking off her helmet. She felt herself getting a little impatient, but shetried to calm down.

He tried speaking again, "I- um..." He took a deep breath and spoke. "'Sarah, ever since I met you... ever since you landed here on Sangheilios... I have felt... happy, with you." He paused for a bit, trying to think of the right words on how he

felt about her.

Sarah was somewhat confused. _How does he feel happy with me? That doesn't make sense... I never tried to make him smile at all... Unless..._ She continued to listen to him. She had an idea why he said that, why he said that he felt this way.

Xere continued, "My hearts beat when I am with you, when I see you, or when I think about you. This feeling does not leave, which I do not mind. Everything about you is lovely. There is nothing about you that I do not like."

Sarah was understanding more now why he said this. Then something came to her. _Did he...?_

"I... I adore you Sarah... I- I... I love you..." He blushed light purple, though he immediately hid it afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah was speechless. She had no idea what to say to what Xere had said to her. She thought about it for a bit, to how to respond. She never was told this before, so she had no idea how to even react. Never thought that a Sangheili would say this to hereither.  
She looked at Xere, as if he were patiently waiting for a answer, which he was.

She finally spoke up, "Oh." Which was all she could think of. She wasn't sure how she felt about him really. It was hard to tell with her. She never had to think about this before.

Xere saw that she had no idea what to say. He knew what love felt like since he used to fall in love with this beautiful Sangheili. Now, they were just very good friends. He still waited a bit longer if there was anything else Sarah wanted to say. If  
/not, he would just leave.

He spoke before she could speak again, "If you do not feel the same that is alright. I will understand." He hid his feelings. He had to admit to himself, he probably will be a little sad if she didn't feel the same back. But, he would make sure it wouldn't  
/bother him much than it would. He hid his sadness completely and just waited, just in case Sarah had anything else to say.

Sarah spoke up, admitting the truth, "I have never had anyone said they loved me. At least not what I remember. My parents probably had before I left, though it was love of a family. I'm not sure what to feel about thistype of love is somethingI  
never had to worry about."

Xere smiled calmly at her as he gently put his fingers, that almost made a fist, and gently touched her cheek. He slid it gently from the top of her cheek down by her chin. He was hold her hand gently as well.

"I can teach you what love feels like Sarah. Only if you want me to."

Sarah thought about it quickly. She nodded slowly, a little. She started to feel a little different with Xere. She had no idea why, but she did.

Xere smiled a bit nodding back. He slowly and gently leaned his face to hers. His mandibles then slowly touched her lips, and they kissed.

Sarah felt something strange when he kissed her, it was something she never felt before. But to her surprise, she didn't try to stop Xere. They kissed for a few seconds as they both slowly released the kiss.

Xere smiled at Sarah, Sarah smiled back. She started blushing red without knowing. Her heart pounded rapidly. This strange new feeling filling inside her and flowing throughher body.

Xere blushed purple a bit still smiling. He was now holding both of her hands gently. He felt amazing, and extremely happy now.

Sarah realized she was blushing and put her helmet on embarrassed. Xere was going to stop her as he smiled. But then they heard footsteps behind them and they separated from each other, acting like nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah was standing not facing Locke. She heard him come and she turned around normally.

Locke luckily didn't see the recording Xere made, even if he did, he probably would've not listened to it anyways since they were needing to leave to reach their destination.

"Ready when you are Osiris."

"We're ready commander." Locke said responding back.

"Ok. Let's go." Sarah and Locke went to the Pelican as Sarah Osiris to another part of Sangheilios.

"Osiris." Sarah said through her comms to the team, "Halsey's Constructor's in a Forerunner facility north of here, but the covies have a Kraken packed between you and it." The Pelican slowly went closer to the surface, "The Arbiter's peopleare  
set to hit the Kraken from the air while you handle ground support. Once you reached the rally point, Arbiter will give the green light."

"Understood, Commander." Locke replied.

Sarah dropped the team off as they got out of the ship. "Patching you to Arbiter's battle net now. Good luck out there, Spartans."

Once the team got off the ship, Sarah flew back up in the sky going to go help.

In the meantime, Xere was in the sky helping his brothers. He had recently became the Flight leader of the group. They had promoted him because of how well he was able to command troopsinto battle, and how he has helped his team before all live.  
He was

also a very good fighter. He spoke to his team through his comms.

"Swords of Sangheilios, visual on Kraken, stand by. All wings report."

The Siqtar leader spoke up first, "Attack wing Siqtar in position."

"Attack wing Lar in position."

"Attack wing Jardam in position."

Xere had spoke up once more as all of them had answered, "All wings hold here until Arbiter signals our attack run."

"Confirmed. Holding steady." Siqtar answered.

All teams were ready for the Arbiter to give the signal. They waited for Osiris while watching for any enemies.

Sarah flew her Pelican waiting for Osiris to be in position.

"Commander Palmer, we're in position." Locke informed.

Sarah replied, "Copy that. Arbiter, you're up."

"Affirmative. Warriors of Vadam! Swords of Sangheilios! Commence attack!"

Lar two responded as well, "Affirmative."

"Kraken's onthe move!" Buck said as he saw the Karaken.

Arbiter spoke up again, "All Banshee wings engage the Kraken."

Xere and his team started engaging the Kraken. They started firing it to distract it so Osiris can continue on with their mission without the Kraken trying to aim for Osiris.

"Arbiter's people have the Kraken distracted. You're clear to advance on the Constructor's coordinates." Sarah informed Osiris.

Locked replied, "Affirmative, Comnander." He then spoke to his team. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

"Attack wing Siqtar, fire on the deck."

Sarah saw Covenant reinforcements coming to where Osiris were. She commed Osiris. "Keep moving Spartans. Covenant are bringing in reinforcements."

Xere spoke up, "The Covenant abandon their ground forces!"

Siqtar leader responded, "Press the attack!"

Arbiter commed Locke to tell him what was happening, "Spartan, the enemy is retreating into temple grounds. That location is between Osiris and their destination."

Sarah replied as she was listening, "Copy that, Arbiter. Spartans, keep the pressure on."

"Affirmative Commander." Locke replied understanding.

"Kraken's moving back." Siqtar Leader reported.

Xere responded to him, "Keep it out of range from the Spartans."

Buck saw something coming back, then immediately knew what it was. "Kraken's back. Watch out!"

Lar Two commed to his team, "Two on the left! Engaging!"

Siqtar quickly replied back warning Lar Two, "Incoming! Watch out! Watch out!"

"Taking heavy fire!" Lar Two replied back.

Jardam leader warned the team as well, "Watch the legs!"

Xere commed to Siqtar, "Siqtar, do not attack below the deck, watch for the Kraken's legs."

Siqtar was about to, though stopped when Xere said not to. He, along with the team, we're watching out for the legs.

Siqtar then spoke up, "Attacking pulse generator room." He had started attacking the room.

Xere then warned all of his team members, "All wings, do not approach Kraken below deck." Then he commed Siqtar warning him, "Siqtar. Pull up, the Krakrn is on you."

"Just a little longer, wing leader..." He didn't listen to Xere, instead he thought he could last at least a little bit longer.

After a little bit, Arbiter spoke, "Spartans, the Kraken is pulling away. We move to pursue."

Sarah replied back, "Copy, Arbiter. Good hunting." Then she spoke to Osiris, "Osiris, Kraken's out of the picture, keep moving!"

"Kraken is on me." Jardam Leader said trying to get the Kraken off him.


	11. Blank

This isn't a update. Does anyone know if we can private message people on here? I've been trying to find it on the app but found nothing. Ignore were it says blank. It's supposed to say Not An Update. It won't let me change it though...


	12. Chapter 11

After a little past seven minutes later, Locke spoke, "I'm on the other side of the shield."

Sarah responded, "Nice work, Osiris. Move inside."

Locke had reached the destination. But there was wrong problem. It didn't look like the right coordinates. "Commander Palmer. You sure we're headed the right way?"

She responded without hesitation. "Affirmative. That's the only way through."

Not too much longer later, Osiris found a small, medium-ish stature of a Sangheili as Locke had opened the door by scanning it.

Palmer spoke up again though warned Locke, "Locke! Heads up. The Kraken's still in play.

Locke just replied with, "Understood, Commander."

"Arbiter to all wings! The Kraken retreats! Press your attack!"

All wings did just that.

Locke, and his team got into the Forerunner ships. "Arbiter. We are airborne in Forerunner Plaetons."

"Excellent. Bring fire upon the Covenant, Spartans."

"Spartans, I appreciate the bravery, but what's the plan?" Sarah asked not sure what Osiris was doing.

Tanaka was the one who spoke up now, "Kraken's too well armored to knock down. Best bet's get inside. Destroy the generator."

"Make it happen, folks."

Six minutes later, the Kraken was falling and had been destroyed. Locke had went inside the Kraken, went to the lowest level, and shot the generator and had hurried out of it luckily making it alive.

Xere was glad the Kraken was destroyed. So was Palmer and everyone else.

"Victory!" Xere said over the comms. Sounded happy not too happy as much as he felt.

Arbiter repeated what Xere said. "Victory! Well done, Spartans!"

Palmer was amazed as she spoke, "Hot darn, Osiris! That is beautiful work. Kraken's down. Time to grab that Constructor. Halsey's coordinates are inside that Forerunner site."

Three minutes later Osiris had found and had gotten the Constructor. They had battled through Prometheuns before contacting Sarah.

"Commander Palmer, we have the Constructor. Ready for extraction." Locke said informing Palmer.

"Nice work, Spartans." She then commed Arbiter. "Arbiter? Ready for pickup."

"I am sending a ship your way Spartans."

After Osiris regrouped, they headed back to Vadam state.


	13. Not an update

I'm doing this again cause I messed up on the other one... Anyways... :3 Two things: First: Does anyone know if we can private message people on FanFiction? If so, how? Second: Do you guys want me to write a book where I answer your guy's questions in  
/each chapter thing? If so, comment if you do. :) Anyways... Ya lol. Let me know. Lol


	14. Made a book to answer your questions

I made a thing where I can answer your guy's questions about the book. It's called Halo:Sangheili X Spartan Love Questions. If you guys have any questions or comments, please ask them there so I can answer them in the chapter things. :) Thanks in  
advance. I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)


	15. Just to tell you all

If you guys wanna check your answers to your questions or comments on another book cause I realized that this only lets you comment once. The book has this book cover's name and picture and has questions after you type the title in. I do this cause I  
have no idea how to privately message people. Or if I can even privately message people at all on here. Anyways... Lol have a great day guys.


	16. Chapter 12

Sarah Palmer was talking to the Arbiter when Locke and his team returned.

"Everything is prepared." Arbiter said. "We will begin when the Constructor is ready."

"Halsey said the calibration could take days." Sarah responded.

"Then we will begin without it!" Arbiter replied. He didn't say it way too angrily. Just kind of.

Locke spoke up when Arbiter was done speaking. "Commander? Mission complete. Doctor Halsey has the Constructor."

"Good work, Osiris. Once Halsey has the Constructor sorted, Arbiter's people can move on Sunion, and I'll get her off world."

Locke went to Halsey.

"Osiris! Come look at this." She called a bit seeing Locke, as she raised her right arm, and only arm up. "I'm using this Constructor to upload the recording from Meridian into the Constructor. Make sure you're ready when I give the signal."

"Standing by Doctor." Locke responded.

"Get comfortable. It could take hours before-" She then noticed something. "I take it back! It's heading for Sunion! It's moving towards the Guardian!"

"Arbiter! It's time!"

Everyone got ready as the ships and the teams were leaving. Arbiter was giving a short speech to his men that were on the ground with him.

"Today the Convent will fall! Sangheilios will be free!"

The Sangheili roared, which was how they cheered.

The teams went into Arbiter's ships as they headed to Sunion. Vale was talking to Xere since they became friends. They talked until Locke spoke up, then Osiris got together.

"Osiris. Form up." He then looked at his team. "Everyone ready?"

Buck spoke up, "Actually... Tanaka. If I could ask a favor... would you say a word or two?"

Tanaka smiled thinking quickly on what to say. Then she spoke up, "Come a long way together. Long way yet to go. Let's make a good jump like we mean to," She smiled as she said the last part. "And handle fools like we need to."

"90 seconds to insertion point." A Sangheili announced to everyone.

Tanaka continued, "And may Buck by the first round when we get back."

Buck laughs softly to himself smiling.

Vale smiled too as they all put their helmets on and go get readyto jump out.

Buck then spoke up as both teams were outside waiting for the right time to jump, "If we get through this, I'll buy the whole darn bar."

After riding in the ship a little longer, as the Swords killed lots of the Covenant who were on the ground, Locke spoke up talking to his team. "Fire team Osiris," They wait for a little longer then, "the light is green." Osiris, Arbiter, and his small  
/group that was following him jumped out of the ship.

"Swords of Sangheilios, with me!" Arbiter said to his team.

Xere was one of the ones who came with Arbiter.

Arbiter continued, "Target the air defenses! Clear landing zones! For Sangheilios!"

A Sangheili spoke up repeating and agreeing with the Arbiter, "For Sangheilios!"

Locke saw a air defenses, "There's the first of the air defenses. Push forward. Take it out."

They fought until it was all clear.

"All clear. Disable the air defenses. Target either the canon itself or the power supply." Arbiter said. Then he spoke to Osiris. "Spartans, the Guardian is at the far end of the city. There are more anti-air emplacements in that direction..."

Locke replied to Arbiter, "We'll clear out all air defenses as we go."

"Good luck to you, Spartans."

"And to you, Arbiter."

Arbiter talked to his team now, "Swords of Sangheilios, today Sunion will fall, and with it, the Covenant!" The he started leaving, "To me brothers!" Xere and the other Swords followed Arbiter as Arbiter climbed a wall while using his sword to help himup.

Xere went to his ship as he helped his team in the air.

"Swords of Sangheilios! All ships report in!"

"Havoc on station." Siqtar Two replied.

Lar leader spoke up next, "Onslaught on station."

"Revolution on station." Jardam Leader responded as well.

"All ships, focus fire on Covenant air forces! Send them crashing to a watery grave!"

Not too long later, Osiris got the first air defense down. "Spartan Locke to Swords of Sangheilios. Air defenses down on my position."

Xere replied to Locke, "Confirmed, Spartan. Sending air support."

A few minutes later, Osiris destroyed another air defense. "Swords of Sangheilios, another cannon down on my position."

Xere replied again once more, "Affirmative, Spartan." Then he talked to his team again. "All ships, the Spartans have opened more airspace. Move in and make your presence felt!"

Xere spoke to Osiris a few minutes later, "Spartans, what is your status clearing the torrents."

Locke spoke, "Standby. We're on it!"

A minute later the cannons were offline.

"Arbiter, cannons offline in our position."

"My troops will arrive and secure your position. Move in towards the Guardian. You must reach the Master Chief in time."

"Copy that, Arbiter."

"Spartan Locke. Come in."

"Mahkee. Hello again."

"Air defenses still protect the skies between you and the Guardian. Too many for me to ferry you to your destination. You need another path. At your location there is a passage to Sunion's undercity, which will allow direct access to the Guardian."

"Thank you Mahkee."

A minute later, Osiris found the elevator and pressed the button to take them down.

"Arbiter." Locke said to Arbiter through the comms. "We're heading to the undercity. I want to warn you. Before the Guardian jumps to slip space, it sets off a series of concussive blasts. If you move your ships out of the way in time, the Covenant will  
/take the burnt of it."

"Victory and honor do not grow from timid seadsSpartan Locke. Your harvest shall be grand. When you see the Chief again... Tell him I send him mygreetings."

"I will indeed, sir."

Xere smiled a bit to himself thinking about Sarah as he started to kill the Storm Covenant ships again.

Sarah smiled a little to herself as she thought of Xere. She remembered when he kissed her. His kiss was gentle and soft. Something she wasn't completely used to. Though it felt... Nice.

She kept her focus again as she was still trying to protect Halsey as she was in the back of the Pelican, and Sarah was driving the Pelican.

 **(Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school, and other things.)**


	17. Not An Update Again

Does anyone have Facebook, Instagram or any social media messaging thing? If so, just ask. :) Oh and dierschke9 as well, if you have any social media stuff, maybe I can tell you stuff for my book if you want. And ya. Have a great day guys! :) I have an idea for your question dude btw. So ya. Bye! :3


	18. Wondering

What's your gmail account dude? Mine is nasaalycatnnaos


	19. Continued

I didn't see the account... I only saw that you said what accounts you have, andwhat you said your account was, then it didn't show the account. Do you wanna add me or for me toadd you Dier?


	20. Chapter 13

They had been fighting for a bit now. The Covenant were not standing down.

Xere sighed a bit as the groups went to go attack.

Sarah was doing her best to have the Covenant off her back, as she was getting Halsey out of this place. Which of course hasn't been easy.

 _I hope Sarah is well..._ Xere thought to himself while he drove his vehicle. He shook his head, _No. do not get distracted, Xere. Focus on the task at hand._

Sarah was suddenly thinking of Xere. She sighed mentally, _Stop it, Sarah. Focus. You might crash this bird if you don't focus._

 _ **(Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. Mostly with school stuff. I'm sorry if this is short by the way...)**_


	21. Chapter 14

Vale spoke up as soon as Arbiter finished talking, "Locke, I've never heard a Sangheili address a human like that."

Locke then immediately replied, "I'll try not to let it go to my head."

As the elevator stopped, a Covenant Sangheili spoke and 18 seconds later, Locke spoke to Mahkee, "Mahkee says we'll get direct access to the Guardian from down here. But remember, we don't have the Swords of Sangheilios to distract these troops." He spoke to his team.

Vale replied, "Whatever gets to the Guardian quickest."

2 1/2 minutes later after fighting some Covenant then moving on trying to get to the Guardian, a low voice was heard, "Spartans!"

It was a Storm Sangheili.

They fought off the Covenant once again 39 seconds later at the exact place they were in then ran and jumped while killing more enemies.

"Guardian's still to far. Hurry!" Locke said to his team.

2 minutes and 3 seconds later, Arbiter spoke through the comms to the Spartans, "Be aware. New enemies join the battle above. Armored. Glowing."

"Prometheans. We'll be ready, Arbiter."

Tanaka spoke up next, "The Constructor must have done its work."

"It means the Guardian will be awake soon. Double time, Osiris!"

"Watch that grenade!" Vale yelled at the team as a grenade was thrown at them.

They kept fighting as Tanaka yelled, "Grenade!" She warned her team as another plasma grenade came to them and they dodged it.

A Sangheili called out afterwards as he threw a grenade, "Grenade out!"

After

5 minutes and 28 seconds later, Locke tried contacting Arbiter, "Arbiter, this is Spartan Locke. Do you copy?"

Some static went through as well as some things he was saying, "Spartan Locke! -near the Guardian- killing everyone-"

"Arbiter."

Now it was only complete static that replied back.

"That's no good." Buck replied in a calm, "oh no" type of voice.

"We should be close to the Guardian by now."

Vale was worried, "If we could help Arbiter-?" She was it off by Locke.

"We do. But not at the risk of missing the Guardian. Reaching Master Chief is more important."

A minute later the Guardian did a concussion blast which destroyed some of the platforms and the ships.

Locke tried to warn Arbiter before, "Arbiter! The Guardian is-" Too late as the blast hit them and everything else.

They had found the Arbiter fighting Prometheans with his Prophet's Bane.

Locke called out to him as him and his team went to his location, "Arbiter!"

"Spartans..."

Buck warned everyone, "Prometheans incoming!"

Locke replied, "We're almost to the Guardian. They can't stop us now."

 **(Sorry for the late update. ?)**


	22. Chapter 15

"Clear a path. Get onboard the Guardian before it leaves! Take that Soldier down!" Locke aimed his gun at a Crawler, "Kill that one!"

The Arbiter then roared as he sliced an enemy with his blade.

"Copy!" Vale yelled back listening to what Locke said as they all continued to fight them.

"Watcher here!" Tanaka spoke and Buck immediately replied after.

"You see the Soldier here?"

Vale spoke again warning everyone, "They're gonna charge."

"Keep pushing, Osiris." Locke spoke as he shot, "We're almost to the Guardian!"

Tanaka warned a bit later, "Targets advancing." Then said, "Third blast."

Buck spoke after her, "Guardian's gonna leave any minute now!" Wasn't sure if they would make it.

"How are we going to get all the way up there?" Tanaka was also not sure if they could make it in time. Especially because his high up it was.

Locke spoke not even sounding worried at all, "All that matters is the Guardian hasn't left yet. There's still time."

Tanaka spoke after sometime, "I'm on it. You got it."

"No problem." Vale spoke after.

Buck then spoke as she said her second sentence, "You got it."

Buck spoke with a surprised, unbelievable voice, "How the heck is that thing here? We killed it."

"We don't have time to discuss it. Take him out, Osiris!" Locke replied.

The Warden Eternal spoke up yelling to his army, "Destroy them!" They fought his team a bit until he taunted, "Come here, little human."

"Darn it! We need to get on that thing!" Tanaka yelled wanting to leave and not miss it.

Locke replied to his whole team, "Deal with the Warden first! Focus fire, Osiris!"

Arbiter continued fighting, helping them this whole entire time. He yelled again as he hit more enemies. He was more angry as his shields had gone down.

Warden then yelled, "Enough!" Sometime fighting him he spoke again, "I will handle this myself." More fighting, "Away with you!" They finally defeated him not too longer after. "No! You must not reach Genesis!"

Vale was confused, "What's Genesis?"

Locke replied already knowing the answer, "It's where the Guardian's headed."

The team looked up and saw the Guardian starting to leave.

"Guardian's leaving without us!" Buck said.

Tanaka spoke trying to figure a way to get up there, "There must be done way to-" She turned to see a Pelican heading towards them as Commander Palmer's voice was heard through the comms. Everyone else turned with her to see who was coming.

"Osiris! Get your butts in gear! I'm coming in hot and you best be ready to go." Dr. Halsey was in the Pelican with her.

As soon as she said that, Locke spoke to his team as he started running, "Move!" His team following his lead. They jumped in when she was close enough, "We're on board."

Sarah was driving the Pelican as she spoke, "Hang on!" She flew as quickly as possible to the Guardian as the shooting was going on. Palmer spoke to Halsey, "Open your eyes, Doc. You're missing all the fun."

Halsey's eyes were closed, definitely not enjoying it.

Arbiter and the Swords fought off the rest of the Covenant that were in their area.

Sarah was trying to dodge all the shots until a Banshee shoot her which sent the team flying into the ship more. Halsey had moved from the impact but was still in her seat. Palmer was trying her best to control it as much as possible.

Buck then started sliding down towards the entrance of the Pelican.

Vale was worried as she saw him slide, "Buck!"

Locke was hanging on as he grabbed Buck's hand, saving him. He looked at Buck, "That's twice."

Buck looked back up, "What, we're outing now?"

Palmer got to the top as she spoke to Locke, "Locke! You get one shot!"

"Ready when you say, Commander!"

"Now!" Just like that, they jumped off and landed on the Guardian.

"All clear!" Locke replied seeing no enemies.

Soon, a blast hit everyone making all ships fall. Including Sarah's.

Osiris left, with the Guardian leaving not long after.

After killed a Storm Sangheili which was a Ranger. He looked up to see the Guardian leave. "Hunt them to the last. Today we extinguish the Covenant's light forever!" He raised his swords in the air as the other group of Swords raised their swords in the air roaring in agreement.


End file.
